The connector and connector assembly of the present invention is illustrated herein with reference to an antenna connector and connector assembly. However, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the connector and connector assembly of the present invention is not limited to such an application.
The use of a radio antenna connected to a radio within an automobile is well known. One of the concerns regarding such an antenna is the integrity of the electrical and mechanical connection provided by the mating connectors that are attached to a coaxial antenna cable and a radio socket, respectively. Efforts to tighten-up on such connections provide mating male and female connectors that are difficult to couple together and to uncouple. However, it is desired that the male and female connectors be readily connected and disconnected, as desired. In some prior art devices the lack of satisfactory tactile feedback makes it difficult to know when a suitable connection has been made. In addition, providing a satisfactory ground may present a concern in some applications. Further, the presence of such a connector assembly often takes up more space behind the radio than desired. Efforts to bend the cable relative to the connector attached thereto in an effort to fit the connector in the space provided or otherwise route the cable require that the cable be clamped to provide the necessary bend in the cable. Such clamping requires one or more additional parts and takes up additional space.